


To Forget

by TabisMouse



Series: The Second Time [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had they thought every time could end in laughter? They'd been fools to think It would always be easy. Some things are hard to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it over on AFF but... it was always meant to go here, within the context of this universe. So here it is.

Always when they were drunk. Lately it had been every time, without fail. He craved it, needed it, hoped and wanted it, wisdom be damned. So when Jiyong pressed a shoulder into him in the elevator - just after Seungri left, leaving them alone - when Jiyong's slight frame leaned against his, he pushed back.

When Jiyong laughed and trailed a finger up his back - feet dogging his own as he followed him down the hotel hallway - Seunghyun laughed in turn.

And as Jiyong pushed into him, forcing him roughly into his own hotel room, Seunghyun groaned and pulled Jiyong into him.

He pushed Jiyong against the closed door, needing only a surface against which he could brace. He kissed, alcohol spinning his brain and overheating his skin.

 _No_ , he thought.

It wasn’t alcohol sending shocks along his shaft and pulling at the head of his aching cock. No, it was Jiyong, tonguing at his lips, fingering his belt, grinding up into him.

Seunghyun hadn't drunk enough. There was a light buzzing in the back of his mind - a low hum coiling under his skin - but, there was also awareness, knowledge that his chest was full almost to bursting, that Jiyong’s fingers tracing figures over his skin were sending echos rippling down through flesh to sear his heart.

He felt himself breaking, fracturing. He craved something he could not name. He was too sober and had to stop.

"Seunghyun, fuck me," Jiyong moaned into the skin of Seunghyun's neck.

Weak, Seunghyun fell. Weak, he picked up Jiyong's almost weightless body and pushed them both to fall onto the over-large bed.

He stripped off his clothes. Jiyong stripped his own.

He climbed above the tattooed, glowing flesh, neon lights flickering outside his darkened window swirling blue and red over Jiyongs skin.

For a while Seunghyun just kissed the lips that haunted his dreams and intruded on fantasies any time he touched himself. He reveled in their feel, the slide of them against his own, against his tongue. He tangled his fingers through red hair and pulled, arching Jiyong's neck so he could litter it with kisses.

Their bodies were fire, sliding hungrily over one another, sweat slicking them, fueling them. His cock was dripping and Jiyong was sprawled below him and there was no stopping. He pushed slender thighs further apart, hands resting over words: inhale, exhale.

He breathed and looked down. In a moment of clarity he tried - he needed to stop doing this. He had to. He buried himself to the hilt. There was no lubricant but sweat and spit and precome, there was no barrier to Jiyong's flesh, there was love cloaked in stupidity and self-hate. Jiyong screamed and held onto him, legs locking around his hips.

He should care, he should stop. He couldn’t and Jiyong was rocking into him, face twisted around pain as his hips thrust him up along Seunghyun’s length

“Jiyong,” he tried to breath, “Jiyong stop. This has to hurt.”

Jiyong’s mouth compressed tightly. “Of course it hurts. Fuck me,” he commanded as he stroked himself between them.

Seunghyun sealed his lips back over Jiyong’s and thrust, slow and hard, every drag pulling him out almost entirely, every thrust burying him completely. It felt so good. Too good. Every push clenched painfully in his heart.

Thankfully, he couldn’t last long. His climax pushed through him, followed quickly by Jiyong’s. They collapsed on the bed. Once they would have curled into one another; they lay side by side not touching, each lost in their own post-orgasm haze.

He hurt. He wanted so much, too much. He wanted everything. He wanted all of Jiyong though he knew how it ended before, knew the impossibility. He wanted to cry.

Jiyong sat up, body wincing in pain. Seunghyun wanted to reach out, wanted to touch him and comfort. _Why had they thought every time could end in laughter?_

His eyes traced down the sinuous curve of Jiyong's bare spine, following the trail of a delicate bead of sweat. Flashes of neon danced over Jiyong's face as it turned to find discarded clothing.

He closed his eyes and spoke into the flickering shadows. "There will come a morning when I will want to remember." Seunghyun opened his eyes in time to see bitterness twisting Jiyong’s mouth, lips still full and raw.

“I know.” Jiyong’s words spilled out on a shattered breath, barely heard.

Jiyong stood, pulling on his jeans and tossing his shirt over his shoulder. The click of the door thundered in the stillness of the room. Seunghyun figured he could forget his tears in the morning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is evolving. I never had much by way of plans for it but little snapshots that I write down as they come to me. There is another oneshot I've already written that finishes this out - but there need to be a few more pieces between here and there. Sorry there's been no rhyme or reason to any of this or any sort of reasonable updating. I have always struggled writing GTop. Thanks to everyone who has taken an interest in it.


End file.
